


Silver and Indigo

by mithrel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's favorite color is indigo, Carlos' is silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Indigo

Cecil’s favorite color has always been indigo. Indigo, the overlooked, the one who’s skipped over in favor of the more prosaic “purple.” Indigo is uncommon, like Cecil himself. And most important, indigo is the color of Night Vale’s sky just after sunset, before the stars come out.

Carlos likes silver. Silver is the color of precious things. Some people think that’s gold, but gold is dull and clunky, useless. Silver is liquid, shining in the sun. Silver never tarnishes. Silver is forever.

The moment Cecil meets Carlos, his heart turns silver, the color creeping through his veins and seeping into his soul. He’s in love instantly and forever.

It takes Carlos a little longer, like the colors of a sunset fading. It’s when he’s lying in the middle of a diminutive city, bleeding and bruised, that his heart takes on the faintest tinge of indigo. Then, lying on the floor of the bowling alley, Teddy Williams bending over him, it begins to clarify.

But it’s not until he’s sitting in the deserted parking lot of an Arby’s, strange lights dancing overhead and Cecil’s head on his shoulder, that the color seeps into his bones.


End file.
